DTB: Sentimental Black Reaper: Alternate Time Line
by Sakabatou77
Summary: This is an alternate prequel time line to Ch 11-12 of Darker than Black: Sentimental Black Reaper
1. Chapter 1

Riku's alternate story line:

A/N: This is a Prequel to part of Darker than Black: Sentimental Black Reaper. If you have not read it, please do first. Thank you.

Chapter one: The Birth of Kirihara Riku

Misaki lay in the hospital after giving birth to her daughter. Kanami was by her side holding her hand. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Kanami's hand was throbbing from Misaki squeezing it like a clamp as she had given birth.

A nurse wrapped up the baby in a warm blanket and laid her in Misaki's arms. Misaki smiled down at her and began twiddling with her tiny fingers. Her daughter had her eyes closed, as she balled her hand around Misaki's finger.

"Hey there," whispered Misaki. "I'm your mommy."

Kanami smiled down at the girl and said, "She's adorable, Misaki. You think of a name yet?"

Misaki nodded. She had thought of a name a few months ago and had asked Li if he liked it. He had said he loved it.

"Riku," she said.

Kanami looked at her flabbergasted; knowing she had decided on the name because it was close to Li-kun. Kanami settled down and smiled at hers and Li's decision.

"Gomen, miss, but I have to take her and clean her up," said the nurse.

Nodding, Misaki handed over her daughter. The nurse carefully took a hold of the baby and exited the delivery room.

A tear escaped from Misaki's right eye. She was heart broken to be apart from her daughter after carrying her for nine months, but she was also heart-stricken that Li couldn't be by her side.

Because of his occupation, it was impossible for him to be here. Yamato had a majority of the police department around the hospital with Saitou and Kouno standing near the delivery room entrance.

News of his identity had been leaked by the Foreign Affairs when Misaki was four months pregnant with Riku. After people across the globe had heard of a human and a Contractor having a baby, a worldwide uproar surfaced.

How cruel life could be. She wondered how Li would get the chance to see his daughter in the future, and when he did, how much would she have grown from his last visit.

"You all right, Misaki?" Kanami asked.

"Hai," replied Misaki. "It's just that…"

"I know, and I'm sorry he couldn't be here."

Misaki smiled at her friend and wiped away her tear.

Xxx

In the cleaning room, the head nurse was washing Riku with the help of an assistant nurse. They looked down at the baby displeased and unsettled.

"Wouldn't it be best if we drown this thing?" said the assistant.

"Ah, it would," nodded the head nurse. "This thing is the spawn of the Kuro no Shinigami. No doubt she will turn into a Contractor and wreck havoc upon the city.

"However, we can't do that. It's not our place since our job is to help save lives. I couldn't live with myself if I did such a thing."

"All right, how about you split for a few seconds and I do it."

The nurse looked over at her assistant flabbergasted. She looked down at the child, taking in her feature, and then turned away.

"I'm taking a quick break," she said, and then walked out of the room.

The assistant gulped slightly before wrapping her hands around the child's neck. Heart beating fast, she began to hesitate. Why? The child was only a thing, wasn't she? She had to be a Contractor since her father was, right?

Xxx

The head nurse returned to the cleaning room to see her assistant holding an alive and kicking child in her arms. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her baffled.

"I couldn't do it," her assistant said. "I couldn't."

Sighing and pleased a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulder, the head nurse took the child and headed over to enter the incubator room. She walked over to an empty incubator and carefully laid the child on her back. The nurse took a pen and wrote the child's name on the side.

"I hope you don't turn out to be like your father," she said.

She turned on her heels and exited the room.

Outside the room, Kirihara Naoyasu was looking through the glass displeased at his granddaughter. How could his baby girl fall in love with Hei and then have his child. No doubt she would find a way to let him see her.

However, Naoyasu would do what ever it took to make sure he didn't: even if it meant fighting for custody.

He turned around and left the hospital without checking on Misaki.

Xxx

Saitou and Kouno walked through the hospital, keeping a sharp eye out for Li. It was hard on Saitou to believe that Li was the infamous Black Reaper due to his behavior. As a detective, he should have seen through his honest integrity, but he figured even the best could be fooled since Misaki had been.

"Man, I hate being on patrol," said Kouno. "Now that Misaki's out of the delivery room, I'd like to know how she's doing."

"Ah," nodded Saitou. "Although, I figure we'd sneak a peek at her daughter. I swear by the law I'd protect her with my life."

"Saitou, you don't have to go all overboard on the matter."

Heading for the nursery, Saitou smiled sheepishly. Once they arrived, they saw Kanami staring through the glass. She looked over and waved them over. The two detectives stood on either side of her to stare at Misaki's daughter.

"She's ugly," said Kouno.

In a split second, he was struck in the back of the head. He looked over his shoulder to see Ootsuka had struck him with her purse.

"That was mean, Kouno!" she barked.

"Ootsuka, when did you get here?" Kouno asked.

"Just a minute ago. Unfortunately I had to walk up and hear you say that about Misaki's daughter."

"You haven't seen her. Besides, she looks like all the other babies. She looks nothing like Misaki."

"She's a newborn. It'll take months before her facial features show."

"And you know this how?"

Ootsuka reached into her purse and pulled out a nursery book. Saitou, Kouno and Kanami looked at it baffled. Suddenly Kouno's eyes widened, as he pointed at her dumbstruck.

"No way! You're knocked up!" he shouted. Ootsuka blinked, flabbergasted at his comment. While balling up his fist and grinding his teeth together, Kouno continued, "Who's the jerk that had done that to you?"

"Matsumoto," Ootsuka blushed, placing her right hand to her cheek.

"Seriously? He can still get it up?"

"Hai, he takes Viagra."

"Really?"

Ootsuka smacked him across the face with the book, and shouted, "Of course not! I was only joking! I bought the book for Misaki. I got a little bored on the train heading here so I read the first few chapters."

"Oh."

"Well, if you ask me, she's adorable," said Saitou, smiling at the baby.

Apart of him was happy for her, but the other part felt sorry for her since he knew she was going to have a bumpy road ahead. He also felt pity towards Li. It was going to be hard for him to be in her life, and it might be best if he stayed out of Misaki and her daughter's life, but Saitou knew he wouldn't.

The thought pleased Saitou. However, if Li did abandon them, then Saitou would personally hunt him down and bring him to justice.

"Oi, Saitou, Kouno, I didn't order you two to take a break yet!" yelled Yamato, as he approached them. He stopped before them, fury burning in his eyes brighter than a Contractor's. "Get back to work!"

"Hai, Commander," said Saitou and Kouno, and then stormed off.

Yamato looked into the nursery, and noticed Misaki's baby sleeping quietly.

"That's one thing my wife and I sometimes regret," he said. "We had said we weren't going to have kids, so we didn't. Five years ago we decided we wanted a child, but the doctors had said we waited too long."

"Have you tried adoption or a surrogate mother?" Ootsuka asked.

"We've thought about it, but both ideas are too expensive. We figure we'd let it be. Make sure you're on time for work tomorrow, Ootsuka."

"Hai, Commander."

He departed their side and disappeared around a corner. Ootsuka and Kanami stared at Riku for a few more minutes before heading to visit Misaki.

"She's so cute," said Ootsuka. "You think Misaki will be all right if I get her hooked on anime and cosplay?"

"I don't think she'd mind," said Kanami. "I, on the other hand, have to make sure I don't smell like smoke or Misaki will get mad at me. You know, I'll laugh if Riku starts smoking when she reaches her teens. Misaki would have a field day with that. And don't tell Misaki I had said that."

Ootsuka made a zipping gesture across her lips, pretended to turn an invisible key, and then threw it away.

As they continued walking down the hall, a doctor passed by them. He had black hair, blue eyes, and wore a surgeon's mask to cover his face. Stopping to turn her head around, Kanami narrowed her eyes at the doctor. Baffled, Ootsuka came to a halt as well and followed Kanami's line of sight.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Hai," said Kanami.

She turned around and continued forward. Perplexed, Ootsuka blinked and wondered what had made the lab woman on edge. Shrugging it off and following suite, she figured Kanami thought he was cute and wanted a personal exam by him.

However, that wasn't the case. The doctor in question was really Li.

Kanami smiled.

Xxx

Hei held his breath, figuring Kanami had recognized him, but if she had she had kept it to herself. He knew it was a risk, but it was worth it to see his daughter.

He stepped before the glass that separated him and Riku. She looked so peaceful and adorable sleeping in her incubator. He wanted to slip into the room and cradle her in his arms, but now was not the time.

Hei placed his right palm on the glass and smiled at his baby girl: his Ri-chan.

Xxx

Entering Misaki's room, Ootsuka walked over to the left side of the bed and hugged her, as Kanami rounded the other side.

"How're you feeling?" Ootsuka asked, pushing away from Misaki.

"I'm fine. I would like to go see Riku, but the doctor said I need to get some rest before I can move around."

"And that you should," stated Kanami. "We just came from there and she's doing fine."

Misaki smiled up at her friend.

"Oh, Misaki, I got you something to pass the time away," said Ootsuka, pulling out the nursery book.

"Another one?" questioned Misaki, as she took the gift, and started flipping through it.

"This one goes into more detail."

"That's what you said with the fifth book you gave me." Misaki looked up at Ootsuka. "At least it's the thought that counts."

Ootsuka smiled.

"Your daughter is cute, Misaki." Ootsuka leaned to whisper into Misaki's ear. "However, Kouno doesn't think so."

Ootsuka quoted Kouno to have Misaki shake her head. Men like him worried her once her daughter turned thirteen. No doubt dear old daddy would put a fright on her boyfriends and scare them off.

"Has your dad been by yet?" Kanami asked.

"No, and I got the funny feeling he won't," said Misaki.

"That's got to make you mad," said Ootsuka.

"Not really. After my mother's passing, we haven't been on talking terms."

"You hate him?"

"No. I just don't trust him anymore. But I don't want to talk about that. What's the security like here right now?"

"Like America's Fort Knocks," stated Kanami. "Yamato's got men at every exit, checking badges and IDs, and guards roaming around on each floor. He's got more men on this floor though."

"In other words, it would be impossible for Li to come marching in here," said Ootsuka while pointing her index finger upwards, as if making a statement.

"Ootsuka," began Misaki, "from what we've seen at the Foreign Affairs, you yourself should know nothing is impossible."

"Err, right," mumbled Ootsuka, averting her eyes sheepishly. Suddenly her eyes focused on a clock, and then she stared down at her watch. "Eh, it's already seven fifteen? I had wasted too much time in the book store." Ootsuka looked back at Misaki and bowed. "I'm sorry, Misaki, but I have to get going since Bara no Morris is coming on at eight. I can't miss it since the giraffe shows how much he really likes Morris."

Ootsuka stormed out of the room quicker than Li vanishing in mid air. Misaki sighed at her love for anime.

"Misaki," spoke up Kanami, as she sat on the bedside, and leaned next to her ear. "Li's here."

Kanami sat up straight, as Misaki's eyes widened, and said, "Seriously?"

"Hai," nodded Kanami, also mentioning his disguise and where he was heading.

"He went to see Riku?" Misaki questioned.

"Ah," said Kanami. "I don't know, but I think I should be leaving for the night too. I must be getting tired. Goodnight, Misaki."

Misaki looked on clueless, but then it came to her. It must have been from the medication pouring into her that gave her a slow response time.

Kanami stood from the bed, winking, and left the room. Misaki huffed out her exhaustion from the ten-hour labor she had endured.

She closed her eyes and thought about hers and Li's future with Riku. Would they even have a future? Would her beloved be caught by the Foreign Affairs and locked up for eternity, or would the Syndicate sink their claws into Li and kill him?

Misaki didn't want either. She wanted to pack up her bags, move to America with Li and live their lives in peace.

Somebody took her hand. Misaki opened her eyes and saw Li looking at her. She smiled, drawn towards the man she loved dearly, and kissed him.

"I knew you'd come, Li," she said. "Have you seen Riku yet?"

"Hai," said Li. "She's beautiful."

Misaki felt bitterness overwhelm her to where she found herself crying.

"What's wrong?" Li asked.

"Us," she said. "How are we to raise Riku together when you can't be by my side?"

"I don't know, but we'll find a way. Right now, get some rest. I'll be by your side for now."

"Li, Yamato…"

"I know, but they won't catch me. Get some rest."

Nodding, Misaki closed her eyes while lying on her side, and took a hold of Li's hand. He leaned forward, brushed back her hair, and kissed her forehead.

She felt safe with him nearby and believed they would overcome the obstacles before them.

Within minutes, Misaki was fast asleep and dreaming of a perfect world.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku's alternate story:

Chapter Two: A Day Out

Three Years Later:

Night had fallen over Tokyo. Misaki had finished putting Riku to bed and was crawling into hers. These past years had had its toll on her. The tough but rugged woman lay on her back to reminisce.

Since Riku was in her terrible twos, Misaki had her hands full without Li. Even if he could live with them twenty-four seven, Riku would still be a problem. She would bang on things, scream aloud at times, and not listen to what Misaki had told her to do. Whenever Li and Yin were around, she would act like an angel.

It would not last long after Misaki had given a full report on her rowdiness. Because of it, Li refused to take her to the lake one day. Riku had thrown a fit, but Li had not given in.

It was hard enough with the police hovering around her apartment. Li saw her two days out of the week; sometimes three if he was lucky. He had missed her first birthday because Yamato had invited the whole Foreign Affairs to her party.

Even though she was pleased that her former colleagues had arrived, Misaki wanted Riku's father instead. Riku had seemed to know the day was special and wondered where he was. Misaki and Li had to celebrate Riku's birthday together three days later.

However, he did not miss her second birthday. To Misaki's surprise, Li had bought her a pony and some how snuck it into her apartment late at night.

"Where did you get the money?" she had asked kindly, her face boiling red.

"My retirement pay from the Syndicate," Li had joked.

"And where are we going to keep it?"

"Oh, I got that taken care of. I know this guy I had helped out last year who has a farm south of Tokyo."

Li had spoiled her to a point where Riku's toys poured out of the closet. Losing count, Misaki had stepped on Barbie and stuffed animal dolls dumped into dollhouses, and tripped over Barbie cars.

She did not have so much junk when she was a baby.

Even though they did not see each other often, Riku loved her father dearly. Whenever he was around, she would stick to him like glue and would start crying whenever he had to leave. If Li stayed the night, Riku wanted to sleep between him and Misaki. They never had time alone.

Misaki hoped Riku would continue to love her father once she learned the truth about him. They wanted to tell Riku about him but figured to wait until she was a little older.

"Mama! Mama!" cried out Riku, distracting Misaki.

Heart beating heavily, Misaki stood to exit her room and entered Riku's. She was sitting up in her futon with her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Tears were running down her cheeks, indicating she had had a bad dream.

She kneeled next to her daughter to comfort her. This had been the third nightmare in the past month. Misaki didn't understand it, but Riku had them whenever Li wasn't present. Perhaps her daughter felt safe around him, as though he somehow would chase them away.

"It's all right, Ri-chan," assured Misaki, cradling Riku. "It's all right."

"No, papa hurt," replied Riku, clinging to her mother. "Papa shot in back."

"It was just a dream. Papa is fine, I'm sure of it."

"Promise?"

"Hai."

Picking up her daughter, Misaki carried Riku into the living room. She walked up to her balcony and looked up into the sky to see Li's star was shining brightly. Misaki let out a breath of relief and returned to her bedroom with Riku.

Xxx

Misaki woke with her daughter cradled next to her. She smiled down at her, pleased she had made it through the night without another bad dream. It puzzled Misaki concerning Riku's nightmare since Li had almost been killed by Mito. How would Riku dream of something like that when she had not been born yet? Did it have to do with Riku growing inside her and that Misaki's memories had transferred over to her?

However, the bullet had missed Li, so why would she say he had been hurt?

Misaki let the thought drift from her mind. Trying to avoid waking Riku, she carefully stood from the bed, walked over to her dresser to pull out some clean clothes, and quietly exited her bedroom to enter the bathroom. After settling her clothes on a rack, Misaki turned on the showerhead, removed her nightclothes and stepped into the shower to clean off the night stench.

Doubts of how she and Li were raising their daughter cluttered her mind. In her eyes, it was far from having a normal life. They had talked about running away, but Li wanted Misaki to stay in Tokyo due to the Commander of Section Four. Yamato played dumb concerning her for aiding and abetting a criminal, and never bothered to call Child Services. Li believed she would not get that leniency anywhere else.

Misaki sighed, wondering what she should do for hers, Li's and Riku's sanity.

Arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her against a muscular body. Misaki smiled as Li kissed her neck.

"You're taking a big risk being here in the middle of the day," she said.

"I know, but I figured this was the best time to make love to you."

Misaki turned around in his arms, stared into his blue eyes, and said, "That won't do any good either since our daughter had another bad dream and slept with me."

Li looked at her baffled, and asked, "She had another one?" Misaki nodded and told him about her dream. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she is," assured Misaki.

"That's good. Well, if I can't make love to you in your room, then I guess here is fine."

Li kissed her on the lips, causing Misaki to melt in his touch. How long had it been since the last time their naked bodies touched each other? She couldn't remember.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pressed her lips against his, as an uncontrollable urge sore through her body. Li's hands slowly drew to her bottom, his hunger and desires grew stronger. Misaki knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. They had had too many lonely and sleepless nights.

Li began to lift Misaki onto his hips.

"Mama!" cried out Riku.

Misaki and Li sighed, as their lips pulled away from each other. It was like clockwork with their daughter. Every time they were on the brink of making love Riku chimed in. It was cute at first, but now it was annoying.

"Mama!" Riku cried aloud, showing fear in her voice.

"She's calling," said Misaki to Li. "It sounds like…"

"She had another nightmare," finished Li.

Misaki smiled.

She stepped from the shower, dried off her body with a towel, and wrapped it around her figure. The former detective woman exited the bathroom and entered her bedroom where Riku sat shivering in a fetal position. Why was she having so many nightmares? Was it a phase, or was it something else?

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Misaki embraced her daughter.

"It's all right, Ri-chan, I'm here."

"I dreamt it again," cried Riku. "Papa hurt, Mama."

"I'm fine, sweetie," said Li from the door.

Still wet from the shower, he had slipped into his blue jeans. Riku looked up and stared at her father. Awing hysterically, she jumped off the bed and ran over to him. He picked her up in his arms smiling, as she gave him a miniature bear hug.

"Papa!" she shouted, joyfully. "You all righ'!"

"Of course. You just had a bad dream, Ri-chan," said Li.

"Than' good'ess." Riku pulled away so that Li ended up looking into her adorable brown eyes she had inherited from Misaki. "Papa, where Yin?"

"She's helping Kiko with a case today."

"Ah, I hopen t' see her too. Papa, you're gonna cook, right? Mama's cooking bad."

"Ri-chan, what did I tell you?" scolded Misaki. "If you got nothing nice to say, don't say it."

Riku looked over at her mother, and said, "But Papa say be honest all time."

"Oh, did he now?" questioned Misaki, as her right eyelid rose and crossed her arms.

Looking at her sheepishly, Li knew he was in the doghouse, but what could she do since they weren't having sex and he was sleeping on another bed most nights.

"Just for that comment, and hearing what your daddy had told you, I'm cooking anyways," stated Misaki.

"Ah, but Mama, I hard'y eat papa's food."

"Then maybe you need to learn to keep things to yourself."

"No fair, Mama. You say I need come clean with truth. No fair."

"We can see where she got her attitude from," said Li, but he wished he had kept his own mouth shut.

Misaki focused her eyes on him to where they were piercing through his skin as easily as his blades. He recalled Saitou's words back at Alice's party, and every time he crossed the line he had to face her wrath. It was clear why the clumsy but loyal detective never got the guts to ask her out.

Sighing to extinguish her irritation, Misaki reentered the bathroom to change. It had been only twenty minutes since his arrival and they were already having a rough day.

Moments later, the thirty-two year old mother exited the bathroom, wearing a tight green shirt and blue jeans that shaped her hips. She stepped into her kitchen and began cooking, as Li placed Riku on the floor. Picking up two dolls, Riku handed Li one to play with her. He smiled while sitting down and did so.

They giggled and laughed, causing Misaki to watch them. He was so good to her. It worried her at times, wondering how Riku would take the news about her father. Would she accept it or have a tantrum beyond anything she had seen so far.

Misaki smelt something burning. She looked down and noticed the rice was being scorched. Cursing under her breath, and hoping Riku did not hear it, Misaki pulled the pot off the stove. Li looked over his shoulder at her.

"Everything all right, Mommy?" he asked.

"Hai, everything's fine," Misaki lied, as she waved at the smoke with a rag.

Li stood and walked into the kitchen with Riku following.

"Don't look like it from my eyes," he said, and then looked at his daughter. "Whatta you think, Ri-chan?"

"Can't say, Papa. I get in trouble if I do," said Riku.

Misaki frowned at her two loved ones teaming up on her. Li was letting their daughter have one of her moments again.

"Oh, all right! Li, you can take over!" she shouted.

"Yay, vic'ory!" chimed Riku, as she held out a victory sign using her fingers.

Her little girl had learned that pose from an anime called The Slayers. Misaki needed to thank Ootsuka for showing Riku that and kick her in the butt.

Xxx

After they had eaten and giving Riku a bath, Riku and Li continued playing with her dolls. Misaki cleaned the table and started washing dishes while watching them. Even though he wasn't around all the time, it did not feel that way due to the way they got along.

Riku loved being around him. She constantly had asked why her father was hardly home. Misaki and Li's reply had been because of his work. It was an unforgiving lie, but it was necessary.

"Tsuki, you look well today," said Li, as he rocked the doll side to side, as if simulating it was talking.

"Than' you, Yuki," replied Riku, tilting her doll forward.

"Where are you heading?"

"Shibuda."

Letting a giggle escape her lips, Misaki knew her daughter meant to say Shibuya. She knew about the area thanks to Kanami. The amusing thing was that Riku did not like shopping. Her little girl had gotten bored one time and started crying. Kanami had gotten upset and demanded that Ootsuka or Saitou baby-sit Riku.

There was a knock at her door. Li looked over at it and then at Riku while saying, "Ri-chan, I have to go potty. I'll be back."

Knowing it was more then her father's bladder needing to be drained, Riku frowned at him with puppy eyes, but nodded. Li smiled, as he mangled up her hair, stood to head to the bathroom, and entered it while closing the door.

Misaki looked through her peephole and saw Kanami standing outside. She frowned and opened the door to have her friend smile back at her.

"You and Ri-chan ready?" Kanami asked.

"Ready? For what?" Misaki replied, dumbfounded.

Kanami looked at her hurt and said, "You forgot! Don't you remember last week we were planning on taking Ri-chan to the Ueno zoo?"

"Oh right, I forgot," said Misaki. "Can we make it next week? Something came up."

"Like what, Misaki? You're not working at the moment, and you've been getting steady retirement pay from the Foreign Affairs thanks to Yamato. So what's the deal?"

Sweat began to pour down her cheek. Her friend would not cancel their trip to the zoo unless there was a good reason. Even still, Kanami would make it her priority to stay and hang out since she had taken the day off from work.

"Well, you see…" began Misaki, as her eyes drifted off to think of a good excuse.

"Huhn," hummed Kanami while her eyes drifted sideways to gaze at Misaki, and smiled at her teasingly. "Li's here, isn't he?"

"Eh, well, no."

"Liar. You need to take lessons from Li if you want to deceive someone. He's an expert at it; even though he's not fully a Contractor."

Kanami entered and walked over to Riku with her arms opened. Riku smiled ecstatically, stood up, and ran over to her to be picked up.

"How's my little girl that's as close to a niece as I can get to?" said Kanami.

"Fine, Kan'mi-san," chimed Riku.

"Still having a hard time saying, 'na' in my name, hey? Ah, it makes me love you even more. So Ri-chan, is your daddy here?"

"Hai. He potting."

The bathroom door opened with Li exiting and smiling sheepishly. Kanami glared at him devilishly.

"Hello, Li-kun," she said.

"Hello. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine, although I'm a little upset since I can't take Ri-chan to the zoo now."

"Eh, why?" Riku asked, confused. "Papa coming too, right? Papa, you don' have t' work, do you?"

"Eh, not really," said Li, averting his eyes from hers.

"Then we go to zoo. We see mo'key, Pa'da, tig'r, right?"

Her parent's stared at each other wondering what to do since it was impossible for them to be seen in public together. In the matter of minutes, the Foreign Affairs would get over a dozen calls of BK201's location and they would be on them faster than a bullet train.

Riku's bottom lip trembled, as tears began to form in her eyes, realizing something was afoot.

"Of course we can," Kanami intervened.

Misaki and Li looked over at her stunned.

Xxx

Misaki, Li, Kanami and Riku were dressed up in unusual attire to hide their features. Misaki wore a brown hat with most of her hair tugged inside it, loose fitting navy blue shorts, and a baggy purple shirt. The things that annoyed her were the contact lenses and black leather boots that had been a pain slipping on.

The man of her life was dressed in kaki tan shorts, a black shirt that hid his collarbones, aviator sunglasses to cover his blue eyes, and a flat brim baseball cap.

Riku had been forced to wear a bonnet and a white dress with white shoes, which had made her whine hysterically.

"Don' wanna!" she had cried. "No, no, no! Don' wanna!"

"If you don't, we drop you off at Saitou-san's place and he can watch you while we have fun," Kanami had bluffed.

Riku had growled out her displeasure, but gave in.

"Now for pretend names," Kanami had continued with. "Riku. Your name for now is Yuki, Li-kun is Tsuki, and Misaki is Maya. You can call me Hina."

"I hav' to call mama and papa by they preten' name?" Riku had asked.

"Nope."

The four walked through the crowded zoo without a hitch. Nobody gave them a second look, except for Riku's appearance. It seemed that she was the main attraction instead of the animals.

However, that ignorance had been pushed aside since Riku was able to spend time with her parents out in the open. Laughing and giggling, the abnormal family made their way towards the Gorilla Woods.

Once there, Riku stared wide-eyed at the size of the beast.

"Kan'mi-san. It big as Sai-san," said Riku.

"Yes, it is, Yuki-chan" nodded Kanami, "but don't let Saitou hear you say that. And it's Hina-san, remember?"

Riku frowned. She did not understand the reason for their new names. Lying was a bad thing, and it felt like that was what they were doing. It was confusing her.

They made their way into the Tiger Forest. Frightened at the feline's size and appearance, Li's baby girl hid behind him until they exited the woods.

Occasionally, Kanami ended up taking pictures. She snapped one with them in front of the five-storied Pagoda, another that included Li holding Riku in front of a panda, and a third with them all in front of the tea ceremony house it courtesy of a man passing by.

They took a few more pictures throughout the day.

After eating some sushi and greasy food, the family of four took the Monorail to the west lower area. Riku chimed happily in the petting zoo with the Okapis and aye-ayes.

As the sun began to set, they exited the park to head towards the train station, as Li carried an exhausted Riku on his hips, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Once they arrived, Kanami looked at her best friend, and said, "See you later, Maya." She turned to face Li. "Don't be a stranger, Tsuki-kun!"

"I won't, and thank you, Hina," Li smirked.

"You're welcome."

Li and Misaki watched as Kanami headed towards her platform.

The young family stepped onto the train and took a seat. Li laid his daughter in his arms to make her more comfortable. A few commuters smiled at them, mostly at Riku's appearance. If she had known people were looking at her like that, she would have been upset.

The JR line pulled out of the station and began making its journey around the city.

Li looked down at Riku smiling, pleased he was able to spend a day with her in public.

"We should do this again," said Misaki.

"Ah, but give our little girl something else to wear."

"I agree," chuckled Misaki.

Twenty minutes later, the train pulled into their station. Li carefully stood, trying not to disturb Riku, and exited the train.

After a ten-minute walk, they entered Misaki's apartment complex and ascended to Misaki's floor. Stepping before her apartment, Misaki opened the door and entered it with Li following. They walked into her bedroom, Li laying Riku in the middle of the bed, and having Misaki and he settle beside her.

They watched her until they fell asleep from the long, but pleasant day.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku's alternate story:

Chapter Three: A Nightmarish Encounter

Six months later:

Misaki was in her kitchen cooking breakfast while Riku still slept. She had been pleased her daughter's nightmares had diminished, allowing Misaki and Li to have their quality time, but they refrained from having any more children due to their position.

She flipped the two salmons over.

They had gone out in public a few more times, but their little angel was getting irritated with the pretend names and playing dress up. Hopefully Riku would forget it as she grew up, however, her frustration got the best of her.

Sighing from the endless predicament, she wondered what to do. The unmarried couple had discussed it a couple of weeks ago.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this," she had said late one night in bed. "It's tearing me apart that we have to hide our love, but yet everybody knows about our relationship."

Li had tightly cuddled her, as he had become uneasy.

"Wha—what are you suggesting?" Li had asked. "Do—do you want me to turn myself in?"

"No, Li. That would kill me. I—I don't know what to do, and I don't know how long Riku can take it. Eventually we'll have to tell her about us, or she'll learn it when she starts going to school."

"I know."

Misaki shook away the memory. Turning off the stove, she scooped up the two salmons to place them on two separate plates and set them on the kitchen table. The next thing she did was pour orange juice into two glasses and settled them next to the food. Misaki walked over to her daughter's room and entered it to see she was sound asleep.

Waking her from a peaceful slumber was the last thing she wanted to, but there was little time to waste today. Misaki walked over to kneel next to the futon and shook her shoulder.

"Riku, time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

Moaning while slowly opening her eyes, Riku sat up and rubbed her right eye.

"Five more minu'es, Mama," pleaded Riku, looking up at her mother.

"I'm afraid not. Come on before your food gets cold."

Whining, Riku tiredly stood and began dragging her feet while exiting her room. She yawned, having her eyes water, and climbed up onto a chair. The exhausted toddler picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

A frown appeared on her face and, with a mouth full of food, she said, "Et not g'eacy!"

"It's not supposed to be greasy," said Misaki while sitting across from her. "And don't talk with your mouth full. It's not polite." She took a hold of her chopstick and started eating her breakfast.

Taking a big gulp, Riku said, "How come you didn' bake bacon? They greasy."

"We had that yesterday. I figured I'd cook something else. Now eat and finish your breakfast so you can shower."

"Hai!" moaned Riku, continuing to eat.

Misaki hoped her little girl's portion serving was enough to prevent her bottomless pit from growling until lunch. It was funny how Riku had obtained her desires for greasy food and inherited Li's big appetite.

After finishing breakfast, Riku entered the bathroom to shower. Misaki made sure she washed her skin, and shampooed and conditioned her hair. Afterwards, Riku dressed in a black and pink shirt that hung loose at the chest, decorated with flowers, and blue jeans with a swinging and smiling monkey patch at the bottom left pant leg.

Misaki made her sit on a chair so she could comb her hair and put it into double ponytails.

With a quick brush and floss, the Kirihara women entered the living room to slip on their shoes and exited the apartment with Misaki holding Riku's hand. They stepped onto an elevator, descended to the garage, and walked amongst the many cars towards the Porsche.

Unexpectedly, Misaki was struck from behind on the head. Her hand released Riku's, as she fell forward unconscious. Riku looked on stunned at what had happened and kneeled next to her mother while shaking her.

"Mama! Mama!" she shouted. "Mama! Mama!"

A huge black-haired man, dressed in all black with a scar on the side of his face, placed his hand on her mouth and picked her up to carry the frightened girl over to a van. The sliding door opened to reveal two more men in black attire. One was plumped and bald, and the other was scrawny and had thinning long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

Riku struggled with her captive, but it did no good, and she was placed into the van. The huge man closed the door so a petty looking man could drive off.

Xxx

Misaki woke with a severe headache and blood pouring down the side of her face. She slowly stood while looking around, hoping to see Riku nearby, but there were no signs of her.

"Riku?" called out Misaki, gazing around the garage. "Riku?"

There was no reply. Her heart began to ache worse than her head, as she feared the worse.

"Riku?" she cried out this time. "RIKU!"

Eyes watering, Misaki fell to her knees, knowing her daughter had been kidnapped. Tears poured down her cheeks like a river, as she found it hard to breathe.

"Ri—Riku," she whimpered.

Xxx

Riku's kidnappers pulled into a warehouse they had rented for the week. They were in the city to make some big bucks and figured they could scrounge up some cash by selling BK201's kid online.

The scarred-face man opened the side door and pulled out Riku to drag her over to an animal cage.

"Let me go!" Riku demanded.

"Don't think so," said the scarred-face man.

Riku bit the man's arm, causing him to scream in pain and release her. Eyes widening in shock, the bald man ran up to apprehend her but was kicked in the right shin, making him hop around in pain.

"Why you little…" The scrawny man began shouting, as he was about to seize her by the neck. Unfortunately, he was kicked on the left shin. "BIIAAOOUCH!"

The petty man opened and jumped out of the drive side door to snatch Riku's shoulder, but she ducked under and punched him between the legs. He cried out in pain higher than Riku's mom could scream. Because of it, she pressed her hands against her ears, as he grabbed his pride and joy.

Once the noise had subsided, Riku began to run for the entrance, but a bulky and dark-skinned man stepped in front of her. She skidded to a halt, ready for an attack. However, the dark-skinned man's eyes beamed bright red, as his skin glowed blue. Riku gasped in fright and began to run in the opposite direction, but her little body started floating, and was thrown backwards into a cage.

Regaining control, the three-year old girl tried to exit the confined cage, but the gate closed and locked. She started shaking it.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Don't think so, gaki," he said.

The scarred-face man walked up to the dark-skinned man while rubbing his bite mark and said, "Good work, but try and not use your power. We don't need the Foreign Affairs breathing down our necks. I'm going out. Remember, no drinks or any kind of liquid stuff in here since BK201's Doll uses water."

The Contractor nodded. The scarred-face man exited the warehouse. As soon as the other men had recovered from their bumps and bruises, they began setting up a camera that was connected to an apple laptop.

The Contractor walked over to a table and hit a play button on a boom box. An old song started to play, causing his colleagues to roll their eyes, as he grabbed himself and humped. He then moved his hand across his chest in an L-shape patterned, dipped a couple times, spun three hundred sixty degrees, and began signing.

"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Gonna dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round

"She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Gonna dance on the floor in the round

"People always told me be careful of what you do  
Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
Be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth,"

"Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son"

The bald man shook his head at him, as the Contractor performed the moonwalk.

"Do you always have to sing that song?" he asked. "Couldn't you sing Thriller, Beat it, Scream, or something else by Michael Jackson?"

"I have to do a moon walk while I sing and the Thriller dance doesn't have that. Also, I only know the lyrics to that song."

"Oh, right. Why not go online and look up other lyrics and give us a different performance."

The Contractor ignored his comment, as he turned off his boom box and took a seat while saying, "May the King of Pop rest in peace."

Xxx

Misaki sat on her couch in her apartment as Yamato, the new Section-Chief Kakuri Misuyu, Saitou and Kouno tapped into her phone lines in case the kidnappers called. Kanami held her while she cried.

Why was this happening to her and who was behind it? The first person, or group rather, was the Syndicate. She had called her father to see if he knew anything, but he was shocked as much as she was. Or was he pretending?

Did Li know?

Deep down Misaki had a feeling he did due to Yin watching over them and would bet she was combing the city. Misaki hoped that wherever she was, there was water nearby.

The newly appointed Section-Chief walked over to her and said, "We're ready if anybody calls."

Kakuri Misuyu had been hired after Misaki had been fired from not drawing her weapon on Li during a party at the American Embassy. He wore a black business suit and tie, had neatly trimmed hair, and had a rounded face with small oval-shaped black eyes. His dress shoes glistened from the lights shining off them.

Her former colleagues thought he was a brownnoser

Misaki nodded to his comment.

Saitou's phone rang, startling him and answered to babble into it. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and shouted, "Are you serious, Ootsuka?"

Everybody looked at him confused.

Flipping his phone closed, the bulky detective walked over to the coffee table, opened up Misaki's laptop and typed in a website. On the screen was Riku locked up in a cage. Kanami gasped, as Misaki stared at it, not believing what she was seeing.

Beside the video screen were pennames that were presenting offers. Riku was being displayed as if she was an auction item.

"Can we get a fix on this?" Yamato shouted.

"Trying, sir, but the signals are bouncing off towers across the world," said someone.

"Damn it!"

Misaki watched in horror; knowing why her daughter was being sold. Her little girl was the first known offspring from a Contractor.

_Yin, help us find her,_ Misaki said to herself.

Xxx

The kidnappers watched in amazement at the dough they were racking up for the daughter of the Black Reaper. No doubt one of the bidders had to be the Syndicate.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl that echoed throughout the warehouse. The kidnappers looked around baffled.

"What the…?" questioned the bald man. "What could that have been?"

"A leaky pipe, perhaps?" guessed the petty man, and prayed he was right.

"The _hell _it was!" shouted the scrawny man. "More like a monstrous bird crowing!"

The sound echoed again, this time lower and longer, feeling as though it was rattling the kidnappers' insides.

"What the HHEELLL is that?" whined the scrawny man. "It sounds fricking hungry! SNAP! I'm crapping my pants here!"

The kidnappers pulled out their guns and began searching behind old crates, pillars, and scrap metals. To their dismay, the place was clear.

"Maybe the thing is outside," said the petty man.

"The frick it is! It was coming from in here!"

A third sounded, this one even louder and twice as long, sending chills down the scrawny and petty men's spine and turning their skin pale.

"Ah… screw this!" cried the scrawny man. "I'm getting the frick out of here!"

"ME TOO!" yelled the petty man

The two men began to run, but stopped as they noticed the little girl holding her stomach while frowning. The noise happened again as Riku cringed in pain, indicating it was coming from her.

"Oh HELL no!" shouted the scrawny man. "That was HER? Frick! Give me a fricking heart attack!"

"How can a little girl like you have such an appetite?" questioned the bald man, as he squatted before her. "Give her some food!"

"Anything to shut her up and keep my pants dry!"

The scrawny and petty men did so. Riku snatched the food from a small slit in the cage and began downing the food like a miniature raptor. The scaredy cat kidnappers watched in amazement.

"Holy crap!" Bellowed the scrawny man. "I almost lost my arm!"

"You're going to get fat, kid" said the petty man.

Ignoring his comment, Riku wiped her chin, and said, "Water. I want wa…ter."

"Sorry, but the boss man said no," stated the bald man.

"Water!" pouted Riku. "Water, water, water. I wan' water." The kidnappers began to ignore her, infuriating Riku. "Waterwaterwaterwaterwater! Waterwaterwaterwaterwater! Waterwaterwaterwaterwater! Waterwaterwaterwaterwater! Waterwaterwaterwaterwater!"

The kidnappers didn't respond to the babbling and figured she would tire out. However, after twenty minutes of her whining, the scrawny man's blood pressure was at its boiling point.

"ALL RIGHT!" he shouted, his face beat red. It looked as though an egg could be cooked on his forehead in seconds. "I'll give you some water if you just… SHUT… UP!" He looked back at the Contractor. "Go get some out of the vending machine just around the corner."

The Contractor nodded and left.

Minutes later, he returned with a bottle of water. He handed it to Riku who downed it in seconds. The scrawny man snatched the empty bottle.

"Now be a good little girl and keep quiet!" demanded the scrawny man. He turned to face the Contractor. "And you! Throw this outside in the trash."

The Contractor took the bottle and departed the warehouse. Huffing out his frustration, the scrawny man returned to gaze at the bidding.

Smiling due to her kidnappers being stupid to her little plan, Riku pressed against the back of the cage and poured out some of the water she had kept from swallowing.

"_Riku, you get lost, I'll find you,"_ Riku remembered Yin saying to her. _"Find water. I'll find you."_

Riku hoped so. She didn't like these people and wanted to go home.

Xxx

Hei watched Yin impatiently, as she tried to find Riku. It had been seven hours since her disappearance, and he was about to take the law into his own hands.

"Eh, found her," said Yin.

Hei's eyes widened from her comment and said, "Where?"

"A warehouse. In Okikubo."

Xxx

The kidnappers snickered at the cost that had rounded up. During their time of enjoyment, Riku waited patiently with her arms wrapped around her legs. It was a serious matter, but in her opinion, her mom was scarier than her kidnappers.

The warehouse door opened to have the scarred-face man enter it. He walked over to his colleagues and looked at the computer.

"Eight hundred million yen for the kid?" questioned the scarred-face man.

"I say we take it," said the bald man. "That's over a one million dollars a piece!"

"And the crap we had to go through with her while you were gone, I say it's worth it!" stated the scrawny man. "Can't WAIT to be rid of her!"

"All right," said the scarred-face man. "End the bidding and arrange a meeting with the highest bidder."

"Right, boss," said the bald man.

He began typing away on the computer, as his boss walked over to Riku and squatted in front of her.

"Thanks to your parents and you, you three had just made us rich," he said.

"Take me home, I don' wanna be here," stated Riku.

The scarred-face man smiled at her devilishly, and said, "You'll never see them again." Something behind her caught his attention that extinguished his smug expression and looked on terrified. "Water?" The other kidnappers looked at him petrified. "How'd you get water in your cage?"

"I ask for it," said Riku, her eyes fixed on his.

Cursing, the scarred-face man stood and looked back at his colleagues.

"I told you idiots no water what-so-ever!"

"So…rry, but what the HELL are we supposed to do when she keeps on whining?" the scrawny man asked.

"Gag her, put in ear plugs, or knock her out cold! Pack your things now before BK201 shows up!"

The kidnappers began scrambling to pack up, as the scarred-face man opened up the cage to grab Riku's left arm. She fought with him, but his grip was too strong and he kept his distance from being bitten again.

"Come on, you little trouble maker," he ordered.

"No, I don' wanna!" yelled Riku. "I wanna see mama and papa! Take me home!"

Suddenly the power went out, making the warehouse pitch black.

"Oh, HELL no! You know what this means! I would have rather dealt with a monstrous crow!"

"Flashlights!" shouted the scarred-face man.

Someone turned on a flashlight and began swirling it around. The place seemed to be deserted, but that did not stop the kidnappers from packing.

"AAAHHH!" the Contractor screamed, as it sounded as if he was being strung up.

"Oh HELL no!" The person holding the flashlight pointed it up towards the howling and shined it the Contractor hanging upside down.

The flashlight swept the upper area to see nothing. It then swirled downwards to scan the ground floor. The place seemed to be clear, but then the light shined on something for a second.

"Oh HELL no!"

The light slowly trained backwards and then stopped, as it illuminated a figure in dark clothing that had a white like face with a purple jagged line through its right slanted hollow eyes and long red lips.

Riku gasped in fright at its sight, as it moved into the darkness. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest, wishing her mom and dad were around to protect her, but she was stuck with people she didn't know.

Gunfire began lighting the warehouse, shots swarming the place, but none of the bullets seemed to find its target.

"Where is he," shouted the bald man after halting fire.

"The HELL I know!" yelled the scrawny man.

Suddenly, the bald man screamed out in pain, as if he had been hit by something, causing the two other comrades to fire towards him, but his shots hit nothing.

"Oh HELL no. Oh HELL no! I'm going to kill you, Kuro no Shingami! You here mmeeee…!"

The scrawny man yelled out from agony, indicating he had been taken care of, followed by the petty man as he screamed like a girl again.

The big man cursed while pulling out a gun and shot it at an invisible target.

"Coward! Show yourself!" the scarred-face man shouted.

He continued laying fire until his clip was empty. Removing it, he fitted in a new clip, and fired once more. Surprisingly, the bullet hit something to bounce off it. The scarred-face man freaked out and fired at it again with no affect.

Slowly the white face came into view, as though it was hovering in the darkness. Petrified, Riku began to tremble.

Pressing the gun against the side of her head, the scarred-face man said, "Don't come any closer or she dies!" The floating mask stopped. "Now turn around, Shinigami!" The white face did not respond. "Do it!"

Unable to gaze at the white face man anymore, Riku kicked the scarred-face man in the shins, having him hop from the sting coursing up his leg, and released her so that she could run off. The next thing she heard was an electrical sound and the scarred-face man screaming, his anguish voice piercing her very core.

Her heart was racing faster than her legs could, and her lungs were aching from the heavy breathing she was enduring to escape. She didn't want to end up like her kidnappers. She wanted to go home.

Where were her parents? Why had they not come to protect her as they had done several times from her nightmares?

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against someone. Riku screamed in fright; believing it was the white face man, and started kicking and swinging her arms.

"No, no, let me go!" she cried. "Mama, papa, help me! Help me, PLE'SE! LET ME GO! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Riku shh," the person said.

Recognizing the voice, Riku settled down and looked over her shoulder to see her father. He was wearing a blue coat and blue jeans.

"Papa?" she questioned. "Papa!"

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly, as her tears poured down her cheeks. Li stood while embracing her dearly, as he fought with his tears. His heart ached from the thought of losing her.

"Papa, there's a scary man," she said.

He squeezed his daughter effortlessly from terrifying her. The last thing Li wanted to do was avoid having her see him as the Black Reaper, but it couldn't be helped.

"It's all right, Riku, he's gone," he tried to assure her. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

Still holding her, Li headed to the back of the warehouse and exited into a back alley. He began heading towards the front, but stopped as police cars pulled up to the scene. The officers exited their vehicles and ran into the building with their guns drawn. Li placed his back against the wall and watched with Riku, as the red and blue lights flickered on and off their faces.

A brown car arrived with Saitou, Kouno, Kanami and Misaki exiting it. Saitou and Kouno charged into the warehouse while Kanami held a wrecked looking Misaki. Li figured the Foreign Affairs had tracked down his star to here.

"Mama!" cried out Riku.

Luckily for Li, the area was too noisy for Misaki and Kanami to hear her. Li put his daughter down, kneeled in front of her, and looked into her brown eyes.

"Riku, I want you to head over to mommy, all right," said Li, lovingly.

"Eh, you' coming too, right, Papa?" Riku asked, peculiarly.

"I'm sorry, Ri-chan, but I can't."

"But why? Why you hiding, Papa? Why aren' you with mama and me? I know it not work. Is me? Am I a bad daugh'er? I can change, Papa."

"No, Riku, it's not you. The reason is between your mom and me."

"Can' you fix it?"

Li gulped at her words. The situation they were in wasn't taken care of with a flick of the wrist, or a magical wand to vanquish it. He wished he could fix the problem, but it had unfolded the day the Gates had appeared.

"Believe me when I say this, Riku," continued Li. "Your mom and me are doing the best we can to be together so we can be a happy family. But until then, we can only do so much.

"When you get a little older, your mom and I will explain everything. Now, head on over to mommy."

Riku looked at him puzzled, as her eyes watered and then began crying. However, wiping at her tears with her arm, she nodded and turned slowly to head towards her mother, as Li placed his back against the wall to watch.

The corner of Misaki's eyes caught her daughter approaching. She looked at her flabbergasted, and then ran over to her as Riku fell into a sprint. They reached each other half way, Misaki kneeling to embrace her.

"You're all right," whimpered Misaki. "Thank goodness."

"Papa saved me, Mama," said Riku.

Misaki pushed her at arm's length while looking into her eyes, startled.

"Your daddy saved you? H—how?" Misaki asked while afraid that Riku knew the truth about her father now.

"A white face man attacked the bad men," began Riku, and told what had happened.

"Your daddy saved you from a white face man? Where is he now?"

"Over there," said Riku, pointing from where she had been.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of him.


End file.
